clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Puffle
The Rainbow Puffle was a Puffle on Club Penguin and the only multi-colored Puffle. They were majestic, playful, and possibly magical. It was mentioned in an issue of the Club Penguin Magazine in the segment, "PH's Puffle Diary", where she enters an ancient temple with a picture of multi-colored Puffle painted on the wall. It had been a rumor for many years, but the species was living in the clouds the whole time. Its existence was truly confirmed in the Club Penguin Shorts episode Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), and it became up for adoption during the Puffle Party 2013. If Aunt Arctic was asked if a Rainbow Puffle was real or not during the Hollywood Party, she said there was no proof about it, and those were most likely Yellow Puffles covered in paint. Characteristics *'Attitude': The Rainbow Puffle is confident, regal, playful, and even rumored to be magical. They are fascinated with clouds, as shown by the fact that they were discovered in the Cloud Forest and their favorite toy is a cloud. Rainbow Puffles make amazing pets and are the most unique puffle species to be discovered so far. *'Favorite toys': Cloud. *'Elite Puffle Items': None. *'Special facts': Farts sparkles, magical and emits a strange rainbow energy that is like a "tail". *'Favorite game': None. *'Play': Cloud appears. The Rainbow Puffle zooms up to the top of it. The cloud disappears, and the puffle falls, stopping right above the ground, winking, and then landing. *'Better Play': None. *'Super Play': The puffle jumps onto a cloud throne, then is entertained by a jack-in-the-box. *'Bath': A big bathtub appears, and the Rainbow Puffle dives into it. Its colors get messed up, but it shakes them back to normal. *'Food': Eats food and chews. *'Favorite Food': Rainbow Lollipops. *'Gum': Blows a rainbow bubble, and the bubble explodes on its face. *'Cookie': Eats cookie and chews. *'Dance': Puffle shakes from side to side and sparkles fire out of it. *'Postcard': "Off to find the end of the rainbow!" *'Brush': Gives the puffle a funny hairdo, but it magically changes its hair back to its original style. *'Sleep': Sleeps normally. *'Tickle': Laughs, then farts sparkles and gets embarrassed. Puffle Handbook Description These majestic puffles enjoy the fantastical. They may be the only creature to have seen a real unicorn. History Its species had lived up high in the clouds above Club Penguin Island for possibly years, and finally in 2013, Puffle Handler spotted them in the clouds with binoculars that her puffle Pete had chewed on. She discovered that the Cloud Forest was full of Rainbow Puffles! She built a slingshot and got up there, spending a whole day with them and studying them. In order to reach the Puffles' habitat, Puffle Handler built a tall Puffle Hotel. A Rainbow Cannon was at the top, shooting penguins to the Cloud Forest the Rainbow Puffle are living on. She said that the cloud is chock full of them,http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/d/da/News385FeatureStory.swf but only penguins who proved they are experts at puffle caring by completing the Puffle Care Quest had the chance to launch into the clouds to adopt one. Trivia *It was featured on the I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt. *This puffle had been rumored in Club Penguin for 7 years (since 2006) and finally came out at the Puffle Party 2013. *PH examined some Puffle fur in the 14th issue of the Club Penguin Magazine where it had cells similar to a chameleon, meaning it may be able to change color, however the Rainbow Puffle can't change color. *There was a Rainbow Puffle emote at the Puffle Party 2013. *It emits a strange rainbow energy, as seen in the TV commercial, and can fart purple sparkles, as seen in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) and confirmed by Puffle Handler in the Penguin Times. When it is tickled, it shows it farting sparkles. *Rainbow Puffles were usually seen in the clouds, possibly inferring that the reason they had not been discovered before 2013 is because they lived high in the sky, and out of a penguin's reach and sight. They love to play in the clouds, as clouds are pretty much what they were living in for years, so they were accustomed to it now. It is unknown how they ever got in the clouds in the first place. *At the Dock, Ski Village and Forest, one week before the Puffle Party 2013, every few minutes a rainbow comes, and you could spot the Rainbow Puffle, then it went back to the sky. *In Portuguese and Spanish, the Rainbow Puffle is called "Puffle Multicor", what would actually translate into "Multicolor Puffle". In French, the Rainbow Puffle was called Puffle Arc-en-ciel, which means "puffle rainbow" and in German it is called "Regenbogen Puffle". *The Rainbow Puffle was made up of seven colors, from top to bottom: red, orange, yellow, light green, dark green, teal, and purple. *It could only be adopted from the Cloud Forest. *The Puffle Handbook mentions that it may have been the only being to see a real unicorn. **The Puffle Handbook never said if they saw a real unicorn or a Unicorn Puffle as from the Medieval Party 2013. *In the wild, they were observed cloud surfing and riding down rainbows. *They did not have a domain at the Puffle Party 2013, although the Cloud Forest was probably meant to be their domain. *It was the only known puffle with the natural power of flight. *It was the first puffle with just one type of play but now they play with 2 toys. *This puffle had a very different personality than the other puffles, but got along very well. *This was the fourth puffle that did not originate from Club Penguin Island, the first is the Red Puffle, the second is the Orange Puffle and the third is the Brown Puffle. *In the player card, its facial expression looked like the Green Puffle, and the pin and in the shirt, it looks like a Red Puffle *They were first seen in the I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt during a sneak peek of the Hollywood Party video. *Its favorite snack are Rainbow Lollipops, according to the Puffle Handbook. **They may also really like pizza, as they jump up and down when you give it to them. *It shares its colors with the 8th Anniversary Hat. *This was the first puffle to be released in 2013, with the second being the Golden Puffle. *It was the 1st rumored mythical puffle to actually be released - the 2nd being the Gold Puffle. They both were rumored for many years. *It is followed by the Gold Puffle. *There was a glitch that the Rainbow Puffle's in game sprite is just a circle without hair and face with rainbow color. *All players could obtain it during the Rainbow Puffle Party. Gallery Oie transparent (32).png|On a Player Card RP In-Game Sighting.png|In-game Actions Hungry RP.PNG|A hungry Rainbow Puffle Wingmanfart.png|A Rainbow Puffle farting sparkles Laugh RP.PNG|A laughing Rainbow Puffle Funny RP.PNG|An annoyed-looking Rainbow Puffle Eating RP.PNG|An eating Rainbow Puffle RP Sad.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle giving puppy dog eyes Bubble RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle blowing a rainbow bubble Rainbow Hair.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle being brushed Bath RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle taking a bath RP Super Play.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle playing with a cloud Sleeping RP.PNG|A sleeping Rainbow Puffle Depressed RP.PNG|A depressed Rainbow Puffle Cute RP.PNG|A happy and smiling Rainbow Puffle RP Jump.PNG|A jumping Rainbow Puffle Sleepy RP.PNG|A tired Rainbow Puffle Hungry STomach RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle with its stomach growling Confident RP.png|A Rainbow Puffle's expression of confidence when it stares at its bath Rainbow Tornado.png|A Rainbow Puffle shaking off the paint from its bath Messy Hair RP.png|A Rainbow Puffle after it is brushed RainbowPuffleSleepy.PNG|A sleepy Rainbow Puffle Artwork Rainbowpuffle chunky.jpg|The I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt in a Hollywood Party video Rainbow puffle Revealed.png|A Rainbow Puffle looking down at the Puffle Hotel. It is the prototype Puffle Hotel Roof, since there is no cannon, and some of the design is different Screenshot 2013-02-16 at 18.03.55.png|A Rainbow Puffle winking and farting sparkles Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before and during the Puffle Party 2013 Rainbow Puffle Confirmed1.png|The Rainbow Puffle being confirmed on a Log-in Screen Rainbow Puffle Pre Puffle Party 2013.png|A close up on the puffle from the Log-in Screen Rainbow Trailer.png|A Rainbow Puffle in the trailer Rainbowp6.png Rainbowp4.png Rainbowp3.png Rainbowp1.png Rainbowp.png Rainbowpuffle.png RP Pose in Handbook.png|A Rainbow Puffle in the Puffle Handbook Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Rainbow.png|Rainbow Puffle transformation Emoticons Rainbow Puffle.png|Rainbow Puffle emote RP in CF.png|Rainbow Puffles in the Cloud Forest rainbowfuffle.png Rainbow Puffle Royalty.png FlyingRBP.png|A Rainbow Puffle seen flying in a welcome banner ThisShouldBeAPufleHat.png The King.png|A Rainbow Puffle sitting on a throne RainbowRainyy.png Rainbow puffle 0.png Sightings Before Puffle Party 2013 Rainbow Puffle 7575.PNG 1joshuarulesSpotsRainbowPuffleInForest.png Rainbow Puffle at Dock 2013.png Other RainbowPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Rainbow Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Rainbow Puffle there Rainbowp5.png Videos Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV) Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Music Video Official Club Penguin Rainbow Puffle On Disney Channel|A short Club Penguin promo on Disney Channel with the Rainbow Puffle in it Names in other languages See also *I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt *Puffle SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Rainbow Puffle (item sprites) *Rainbow Puffle (item paper) *Rainbow Puffle Adoption References Category:2013